toondisneyandjetixfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Raw Toonage: Bonkers, Marsupilami
Disney's Raw Toonage: Bonkers, Marsupilami & Co is the Disney Channel american animated television series of production on The Walt Disney Television Animation with the year of 2000-2004, The programm was Toon Disney Channel (2005-2009). The theme song is performed by Brain Setzer. The spin-off episodes of Disney's Bonkers (TV series), Disney's Marsupilami (The animated series), Disney's Raw Toonage and Disney's The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show. *eight key segments of: **#'He's Bonkers D. Bobcat': A "He's Bonkers" Cartoon, starring Bonkers D. Bobcat. **#'Raw Toonage (Host Segment)': A "host" segment which serves as a wraparound for the other cartoons. Totally Tastless Videos: "Totally Tastless Video", each of which is either a parody or music video. Raw Toonage (Marsupilami short): These shorts of "Marsupilami". **#'Marsupilami': A Marsupilami Cartoon. **#'Goofy': The 06 episode of Disney's Raw Toonage: "Totally Tastless Videos - Goofy's Guide to the Olympics". **#'Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid"': A main character with The Little Mermaid segment of Marsupilami. **#'Shnookums & Meat!': A "Shnookums and Meat" Cartoon. **#'Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow': A cartoon segment of The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show. **#'Tex Tinster - The Best of the West': A cartoon segment of The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show. Premise Bonkers D. Bobcat and the all other guests take over the Disney characters on nightclub into Raw Toonage. Voice cast talents *Jim Cummings as Bonkers D. Bobcat / Maurice the Gorilla / Norman the Poacher (voice) *Frank Welker as The Frog / Toots / Fall Apart Rabbit / Meat the Dog / Leonardo the Lion (voice) *Steve Mackall as Marsupilami (voice) *Bill Farmer as Goofy (voice) *Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack (voice) *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian the Crab (voice) *Tony Anselmo as Roderick Lizzard (voice) *Corey Burton as Professor Ludwig Von Drake / Tuttle Turtle / The Mad Hatter (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as The March Hare (voice) *June Foray as Tanya Trunk (voice) *Jason Marsden as Shnookums the Cat (voice) *René Auberjonois as Chef Louie (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Jitters D. Dog / Pith Possum / Tex Tinster (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Fawn Deer (voice) *Rodger Bumpass as Grumbles the Grizzly (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Stewart the Elephant (voice) *Charles Adler as Edraudo the Leopard (voice) Characters by Disney movies/TV shows *'Bonkers', Marsupilami, Raw Toonage and Shnookums and Meat: Bonkers D. Bobcat, , Jitters D. Dog, Fawn Deer, Toots, Tanya Trunk, Roderick Lizzard, Tuttle Turtle, Fall Apart Rabbit, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, Grumbles the Grizzly, Marsupilami, Maurice the Gorilla, Norman the Poacher, Leonardo the Lion, Stewart the Elephant, Edraudo the Leopard, Sebastian the Crab, Chef Louie, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Webby Vanderquack, The Frog, Goofy, Shnookums the Cat, Meat the Dog, Pith Possum and Tex Tinster *'Disney Classic Cartoons': Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Daisy Duck, Gus Goose, Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Mike the Microphone, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audobon Woodloore, Scrooge McDuck, Salty the Seal, Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Louie the Mountain Lion, Dinah the Dachshund, Butch the Bulldog, Mr. Jollyland, Chip 'n' Dale, Clara Cluck, Peg Leg Pete, Mortimer Mouse, The Phantom Bolt, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Little Hiawatha, Elmer Elephant, The Flying Mouse and Silly Symphonies / Black and White / Special Cartoons / Mickey Mouse Works Characters *'The Disney Afternoon': Cubbi Gummi, Tubbi Gummi, Cavin, Princess Calla, Toadie, Mrs. Breakley, Gadget, Rebecca, Molly, Kit, Wildcat, Pete J.R and Pepper-Ann *'Servants' Entrance': The Egg and the Butter *'Hollywood Party': Mickey Mouse (Black and White) *'The Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons': Flowers and Trees, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Three Orphan Kittens, Monty Countrymouse, Abner Citymouse, The Owl from "The Old Mill", Ferdinand the Bull, The Ugly Duckling and The Kitten from "Lend A Paw" *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': Snow White, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Dopey, Sneezy, The Forest Animals, The Prince, The Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, The Two Vultures, The Raven and The Wicked Queen/Evil Witch *'Pinocchio': Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Figaro, Cleo, The Blue Fairy, The Coachman, Lampwick, John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon and Stromboli *'Fantasia': The Wizard, The Sorcerer Brooms, The Characters of "Dance of the Hours" and "The Pastoral Symphony", Chernabog and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *'Behind the Scenes at the Walt Disney Studios': Casey Jr, The Horse from "How to Ride a Horse" and Baby Weems *'Dumbo': Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, the Crows, The Mean Elephants and Pink Elephants *'The Reluctant Dragon': The Dragon, Sir Giles and the Boy *'Bambi': Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Friend Owl, Ronno and Flower *'Victory Air Through Power': Mr. Serversky *'Saludos Amigos': Pedro the Plane *'The Three Caballeros': Panchito Pastoles, José Carioca, Pablo the Penguin, The Aracuan Bird and the Flying Gauchito *'Song of the South': Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear *'Make Mine Music': Peter, Sascha the Bird, Sonja the Duck, Ivan the Cat, Casey, Willie the Whale and Professor Tetti-Tatti *'Fun and Fancy Free': Bongo, Lulubelle and Willie the Giant *'Melody Time': Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel, Little Toot and Big Toot *'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad': J. Thaddeus Toad, Ratty the Water Rat, Moley the Mole, Angus MacBadger, Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel, Brom Bones and The Headless Horseman *'So Dear to My Heart': Danny the Sheep and the Owl *'Cinderella': Cinderella, Prince Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Jacques, Gus, The Grand Duke, The King, Lucifer, Anastasia, Drizella and Lady Tremaine *'Alice in Wonderland': Alice, The Cheshire Cat, Dodo, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, The Walrus and the Carpenter, The Caterpillar, The Caterpillar, The King of Hearts and The Queen of Hearts *'Ben & Me': Amos Mouse and Benjamin Franklin *'Peter Pan': Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, The Lost Boys, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Princess Tiger Lily, The Mermaids, The Pirates, The Crocodile, Mr. Smee and Captain Hook *'Lady and the Tramp': Lady, The Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Peggy, Tony, Joe, Aunt Sarah and Si and Am *'Donald in Mathemagic-Land': The Queen-Player (Red) and The King-Player (White) *'Sleeping Beauty': Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert and Stefan, The Queen, The Owl, Diablo, Goons and Maleficent *'Goliath II': Goliath II, Goliath II's mother, The Bird and Raja the Tiger *'101 Dalmatians': Pongo, Perdita, The 99 Dalmatian Puppies, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, The Colonel, Horace and Jasper Badun and Cruella DeVil *'The Sword in the Stone': Arthur (Wart), Merlin, Archimedes the Owl, Mad Madam Mim, Sir Pelinore, Sir Kay and Sir Ector *'Mary Poppins': The Penguin Waiters and the Fox *'The Jungle Book': Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Khan, The 4 Vultures, Flunkey, The Monkeys, Winifred, Junior, Akela and Shanti *'The Love Bug': Herbie the Love Bug *'The AristoCats': Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, Berlinoz, Roquefort the Mouse, Scat Cat and the Alley Cats, Napoleon, Lafyette and Edgar Balthazar *'Bedknobs and Broomsticks': King Leonaids the Lion, The Secertary Bird, The Soccer Player Animals, Fisherman Bear and Mr. Cobfish *'Robin Hood': Robin Hood, Little John, Fair Tuck, Skippy Rabbit, Toby Tortoise, Shrieff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss and Prince John *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh': Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Gopher, Owl, Christopher Robin and Heffalumps and Woozles *'Pete and Elliot the Dragon': Elliot the Dragon *'The Small One': The Donkey and the Boy *'The Rescuers': Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Evinrude, Penny, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Snoops and Madame Medusa *'The Fox and the Hound': Tod, Copper, Vixie, Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, Widow Tweed, Chief and Amos Slade *'Tron': Master Control Program *'Mickey's Christmas Carol': Pete as Christmas Ghost and Goofy as Jacob Marley *'The Black Cauldron': Taran, Princess Elionwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Creeper and the Horned King *'Sport Goofy in: Soccermania': Seal Soccer Player, The Beagle Boys and the Goat Soccer Player *'The Great Mouse Detective': Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Fidget and Professor Ratigan *'The Brave Little Toaster': Toaster, Kirby, Lampy, Radio and Blanky *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?': Benny the Cab *'Oliver and Company': Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Fagin, Jenny, Georgette, Winston, Roscoe and DeSoto and Mr. Sykes *'The Little Mermaid': Ariel, Flounder, Scuttle, King Triton, Prince Eric, Grimsby, Flotsam and Jetsam and Ursula *'The Prince and the Pauper': Captain Pete's guarding of the weasels *'The Rescuers Down Under': Jake, Coby, Marahutte, Wilbur, Frank, Red, Faloo, Polly, Krebbs, Joanna and Percival C. McLeach *'DuckTales: the Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp': Geine (Gen), Merlock the Magican and Dijon the Thief *'Beauty and the Beast': Belle, Beast/Prince, Lumiére, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, LeFou and Gaston *'Aladdin': Aladdin, Geine, Abu, Magic Carpet, Princess Jasmine, Sultan, Iago and Jafar *'The Lion King': Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and Scar *'A Goofy Movie': Roxanne *'Pocahontas': Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Percy, Flint and Governor Ratcliffe *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame': Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Hugo, Victor and Laverne and Judge Claude Frollo *'Hercules': Hercules, Megara, Phil, Pegasus, Zeus, The Fates, Pain and Panic and Hades *'Mulan': Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and Shan-Yu *'Tarzan': Tarzan, Tantor, Terk, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Clayton *'Fantasia 2000': The characters of "Fantasia 2000" *'An Extremely Goofy Movie': Bobby *'The Emperor's New Groove': Kuzcho, Pacha, Kronk and Yzma *'Atlantis: The Lost Empire': Milo and Kida *'Lilo & Stitch': Lilo and Stitch *'Journey Into the Walt Disney World': Roy E. Disney *'The Haunted Mansion': Madame Leota and the Hitch-Hiking Ghosts Episodes Season 1 (2000) Episode 01: The Stolen Cartoons (Monday, 05. 12. December 2005) Wanting to welcome to Raw Toonage with Bonkers D. Bobcat and the crew, Grumbles the Grizzly and the 3 wicked villains steals the day's cartoons. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Petal to the Metal (Bonkers #46) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Gosayln Mallard (Raw Toonage #10) **Marsupilami: The Hairy Ape (Marsupilami #01) Episode 02: Unplugged Club (Tuesday, 06. 12. December 2005) Edraudo shuts down the power at Raw Toonage in an attempt to stop the show, Bonkers and the gang have to hurry to get everything rolling again. *Cartoon shorts of: **Raw Toonage (Marsupilami short): Hot Spots (Raw Toonage #12) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Flambe, Bombe (segment of Marsupilami #13) **Totally Tastless Videos: Goofy's Guide to the Olympics (Raw Toonage #06) Episode 03: Big Bad Wolf Daddy (Wednesday, 07. 12. December 2005) Bonkers is dismayed to learn Marsupilami has invited the Big Bad Wolf who has a tendency to blow the house down to performed by Raw Toonage. *Cartoon shorts of: **Shnookums & Meat!: Kung-Fu Kitty (Shnookums and Meat #08) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Dark of the Darker Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #11) **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: There are Spiders All Over Me! (Shnookums and Meat #13) Episode 04: The Three Caballeros (Thursday, 08. 12. December 2005) When no one remembers Bonkers is the third member of the Three Caballeros, he sets out to redefine himself as the big star of the group... much to the chagrin of Donald Duck and everyone else. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Ski Patrol (Bonkers #20) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": King of the Beach (segment of Marsupilami #01) Episode 05: Timon and Pumbaa (Friday, 09. 12. December 2005) Special guests Timon & Pumbaa decide to split up and each go solo, Bonkers' the one who has to try and get them back together. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: The Porkers' Court (Raw Toonage #07) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Bonkers D. Bobcat and Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage #06) **Shnookums & Meat!: Jingle Bells, Something Smells (Shnookums and Meat #12) Episode 06: Gone Goofy (Saturday, 10. 12. December 2005) The budget at Raw Toonage shows that one person needs to be fired and Shnookums and Meat's going to make certain that person is Goofy and not him. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Gobble, Gobble Bonkers (Bonkers #35) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Launchpad McQuack (Raw Toonage #08) **Shnookums & Meat!: What a Turkey! (Shnookums and Meat #13) Episode 07: Rent Day (Sunday, 11. 12. December 2005) Bonkers accidentally spends at Raw Toonage's rent money on chesse-now he must act quickly to raise enough money to pay landlord Norman before the end of the show. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Working Class Mars (Marsupilami #01) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Jitters D. Dog (Raw Toonage #05) **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: A Fistful of Foodstamps (Shnookums and Meat #01) Episode 08: Jiminy Cricket (Monday, 12. 12. December 2005) When Jiminy Cricket leaves Pinocchio because he hangs out with Pain and Panic, but after he becomes Bonkers' conscience, Jiminy must do what it takes to get them back together. *Cartoon shorts of: **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Basic Insting (segment of Marsupilami #10) **Totally Tastless Videos: My New Shoes (Raw Toonage #12) Episode 09: Goofy's Valentine Date (Tuesday, 13. 12. December 2005) Fawn Deer and Webby Vanderquack feel sorry for Goofy when he doesn't have a date for Valentine's date so they plan a "blind date" for him that ends with unexpected results. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Romancing the Clone (Marsupilami #05) **Shnookums & Meat!: Dog-Pound Rock **Marsupilami: Prime Mates Forever (Marsupilami #09) Season 2 (2000-2001) Episode 10: Marsupilami's Lamp Trade (Wednesday, 14. 12. December 2005) Jafar convinces Marsupilami that Bonkers is NOT really his friend, so Marsupilami agrees to get the magic lamp in order to get back at Jafar. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Draning Cats and Dogs (Bonkers #20) **Raw Toonage (Marsupilami short): Houba, Houba! Episode 11: Sebastian's Pumbaa Prank (Thursday, 15. 12. December 2005) Grumbles uses an escalating prank rivaly between Marsupilami and Sebastian to corrupt the villain into attempting to sink up at Raw Toonage with the unwilling aid of smelly warthog Pumbaa. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: Doggie Schnauzer (Raw Toonage #01) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: The Phantom Mask of the Dark Black Darkness of Black (Shnookums and Meat #01) Episode 12: Thanks to Fawn Deer (Friday, 16. 12. December 2005) When Fawn thinks that she's not wanted at the club she quits, making everyone realize just how important she is to the show. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Get Me a Pizza (Hold the Minefold) (Bonkers #40) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": TV Jeebers (segment of Marsupilami #04) Episode 13: Pith Possum Saves the Day (Saturday, 17. 12. December 2005) Chef Louie uses magic "sleeping apples" to try and shut down at Raw Toonage, Pith Possum is the only one left who can save day. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Dogzapoppin' (Bonkers #46) **Marsupilami: Mars Vs. Man (Marsupilami #11) Episode 14: House of Ghosts (Sunday, 18. 12. December 2005) In order to exact his revenge on the gang at Raw Toonage for making fun of his Halloween costume choices, Norman releases a trio of spooks to frighten everyone. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Royal Foil (Marsupilami #12) **Totally Tastless Videos: The Frog Prince of Bei-Air **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Sheerluck Bonkers (Bonkers #40) Episode 15: Not So Goofy (Monday, 04. 9. September 2006) Everyone is fed up with Goofy's clumsy antics, so Bonkers hires José Carioca to teach Goofy poise and grace and make him "Un-Goofy". *Cartoon shorts of: **Shnookums & Meat!: Weight for Me (Shnookums and Meat #01) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Scrooge McDuck and Launchad McQuack **Marsupilami: A Spotless Records (Marsupilami #11) Episode 16: Salute to Sports (Tuesday, 05. 9. September 2006) Bonkers tries to avoid losing his temper to prove that he can be a good sport. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: The Puck Stops Here (Marsupilami #04) **Shnookums & Meat!: Ow, Hey! (Shnookums and Meat #02) Episode 17: Webby's Debut (Wednesday, 06. 9. September 2006) Fawn Deer feels out when Bonkers gives Jitters D. Dog a chance to performed at the club. *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Night of Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #03) **Totally Tastless Videos: Robin Hoof (Raw Toonage #10) Episode 18: King Louie Swings In (Thursday, 07. 9. September 2006) King Louie of the Apes wreaks havoc at Raw Toonage. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Toucan Always Get What You Want (Marsupilami #07) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Marsupilami and Maurice (Raw Toonage #11) **Marsupilami: Normzan of the Jungle (Marsupilami #02) Episode 19: Everybody Loves Mickey (Friday, 08. 9. September 2006) Bonkers feels underappreicated when Mickey, Donald and Goofy gets all of the attention at the club. *Cartoon shorts of: **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Crab Scouts (segment of Marsupilami #03) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Pia-Toon **Marsupilami: Bathtime for Maurice (Marsupilami #02) Season 3 (2001-2002) Episode 20: Max's New Car (Monday, 03. 9. September 2007) Max Goof wants a car, but his father Goofy isn't sure that he's responsible enough to own one. After proving how bad a driver his father was younger, Goofy gets him a car hoping he will be more responsible than he was. *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Light or Dark Meat? (Shnookums and Meat #13) **Marsupilami: A Fear of Kites (Marsupilami #06) Episode 21: House of Magic (Tuesday, 04. 9. September 2007) In her attempt to do magic for the audience, Roderick and Tuttle accidentally makes the house disapear, But who arrives Jafar and Iago. The use version of Bibbidli Bobbidli Boo to bring it back. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: The Wizard of Mars (Marsupilami #04) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Send in the Clones **Marsupilami: Witch Doctor is Which? (Marsupilami #10) Episode 22: Goofy for a Day (Wednesday, 05. 9. September 2007) When Max steats that his father's job is easy, Goofy proves him wrong by making him headwaiter of Raw Toonage for a day. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: All Potato Network (Raw Toonage #02) **Totally Tastless Videos: Nightmare on Rocky Road (Raw Toonage #07) Episode 23: Aladdin's Embarrassing Date (Thursday, 06. 9. September 2007) Aladdin gets a date with Princess Jasmine and the crew at Raw Toonage wants to make it perfect. *Cartoon shorts of: **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": A Boy and his Crab (segment of Marsupilami #11) **Shnookums & Meat!: Poodle Panic (Shnookums and Meat #03) Episode 24: The Bobcat Who Came to Dinner (Friday, 07. 9. September 2007) Bonkers and his crew become very hard-pressed to please Chef Louie. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Trailmix Bonkers & The Pony Express (Bonkers #46) **Bonkers: If (Bonkers #46) **Marsupilami: Hey, Hey! They're the Monkeys (Marsupilami #10) Episode 25: Tanya's Big Secret (Saturday, 08. 9. September 2007) Everyone worries when Tanya Trunk announces that she's going to reveal a BIG secret at the end of the show. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Hole in Mars (Marsupilami #03) **Shnookums & Meat!: Bugging Out (Shnookums and Meat #03) Episode 26: Norman's One-Man Show (Sunday, 09. 9. September 2007) Nobody wants to see Norman day at Raw Toonage, With no audience will Norman find out and shut down the club or will they keep it a secret. *Cartoon shorts of: **Raw Toonage (Marsupilami short): The Superstar **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: For a Few Foodstamps More (Shnookums and Meat #02) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Darkness on the Edge of Black (Shnookums and Meat #03) Episode 27: Bonkers and Marsupilami's Big Vacation (Monday, 10. 9. September 2007) Bonkers and Marsupilami's attempts to leave on a much-needed vacation are thwarted by Mad Hatter and March Hare's effots to keep the show on track. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Bonkers in Space (Bonkers #20) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Sebastian's Caribbean Jambbore **Marsupilami: Mars' Problem Pachydrem (Marsupilami #06) Episode 28: Ludwig Von Drake and the Aracuan Bird (Tuesday, 11. 9. September 2007) The wacky Aracuan Bird is the special guest at Raw Toonage, much to the dismay Professor Ludwig Von Drake who has to try to keep track of him. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Thorn O'Plenty (Marsupilami #09) **Shnookums & Meat!: Pain in the Brain (Shnookums and Meat #07) Episode 29: Where's Minnie? (Wednesday, 12. 9. September 2007) When Minnie goes down into the club's prop basement to find Mickey a birthday surprise and doesn't return, Bonkers thinks she's lost and organizes a rescue party. *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Bride of Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #07) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Get Me to the Church on Time (Bonkers #35) Season 4 (2002-2003) Episode 30: SuperGoof (Thursday, 13. 9. September 2007) Episode 31: Ladies' Night (Friday, 14. 9. September 2007) Episode 32: House of Crime (Saturday, 15. 9. September 2007) Episode 33: House of Genius (Sunday, 16. 9. September 2007) Episode 34: Dennis the Duck (Monday, 17. 9. September 2007) Episode 35: Edraudo and the Culture Cash (Tuesday, 18. 9. September 2007) Episode 36: Goofy's Magic Menu (Wednesday, 19. 9. September 2007) Episode 37: Music Day (Thursday, 20. 9. September 2007) Episode 38: House of Scrooge (Friday, 21. 9. September 2007) Episode 39: Pith Possum Wants to Fly (Saturday, 22. 9. September 2007) Season 5 (2003-2004) Episode 40: Dining Goofy (Monday, 01. 12. December 2008) Episode 41: Halloween with Hades (Tuesday, 02. 12. December 2008) Episode 42: Pete's House of Villains (Wednesday, 03. 12. December 2008) Episode 43: Bonkers Vs. Shelby (Thursday, 04. 12. December 2008) Episode 44: Huey, Dewey and Louie (Friday, 05. 12. December 2008) Episode 45: Suddleny Grumbles (Saturday, 06. 12. December 2008) Episode 46: Humphrey the Bear in the House (Sunday, 07. 12. December 2008) Episode 47: Shnookums & Meat's Big Secret (Monday, 07. 12. December 2009) Episode 48: Ask Von Drake (Tuesday, 08. 12. December 2009) Episode 49: Pluto Vs. Figaro (Wednesday, 09. 12. December 2009) Season 6 (2004) Episode 50: Snow Day (Thursday, 10. 12. December 2009) Episode 51: House of Turkey (Friday, 11. 12. December 2009) Episode 52: Bonkers' Christmas Carper (Saturday, 12. 12. December 2009) Specials / Films Raw Toonage's Magical Christmas - Snowed at the Show (Friday, 02. 11. November 2001) When a huge snowstrom leaves everyone stranded, Bonkers D. Bobcat and the all the other guests at Raw Toonage mend his Christmas party, The fun starts when Jiminy Cricket pulls out their favorite holiday movies and everyone starts to reminisce. Their magical memories soon put everyone in the Christmas mood-even star, who ultimately becomes the star of the evening. *five Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Gobble, Gobble Bonkers (Bonkers #35) **Marsupilami: The Puck Stops Here (Marsupilami #04) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Quest for Firewood (Bonkers #35) **Shnookums & Meat!: Jingle Bells, Something Smells (Shnookums and Meat #12) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Ski Patrol (Bonkers #20) Raw Toonage's House of Villains - Halloween with Agrabah's Enemies (Friday, 05. 9. September 2003) Soundtrack *Inculdes **01. Rockin' at the Raw Toonage (Brain Setzer) **02. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Jim Cummings) **03. We are the Three Caballeros (Tony Anselmo, Rob Paulson and Carlos Alazraqui) **04. The Donald Duck Song (Bill Farmer) **05. I'm No Fool (Eddie Carroll) **06. A Parrot's Life for Me (Gilbert Gottfrield) **07. Everybody Wants to be a Woof (Frank Welker) **08. Grim, Grinning Ghosts (Jim Cummings and Jeff Bennett) **09. The Mad Hatter's Song (Corey Burton and Maurice LaMarche) **10. Goofy's Song (Bill Farmer) **11. Me the Bobcat and I'm the Dog (Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett and Nancy Cartwright) **12. I Wanna Be Like You (Jim Cummings and Steve Mackall) **13. The Best Christmas of All (from "Raw Toonage's Magical Christmas - Snowed at the Show") **14. Biddidli, Bobbidli, Boo (Jonathan Freeman and Gilbert Gottfrield) **15. Soup or Salad, Fries or Biscuits (Bill Farmer) **16. Boom Da Boom (Disney Version) (Jim Cummings) **17. Fawn-Crockett (Nancy Cartwright) **18. Mortimer Mouse (Nancy Cartwright, Russi Taylor and June Foray) **19. You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly! (Disney Version) (Bayne Weaver) **20. It's Our House Now! (from "Raw Toonage's House of Villains - Halloween at Agrabah's Enemies") **21. That's Fawn Deer (Nancy Cartwright) **22. Humphrey Hop (Corey Burton) **23. The Ludwig Von Drake Song (Corey Burton) **24. Rockin' at the Raw Toonage (Closing Credits) See also *''Disney's Bonkers (TV series)'' (1993-1995) *''Disney's Marsupilami (The animated series)'' (1993-1994) *''Disney's Raw Toonage'' (1992-1993) *''Disney's The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1995-1996) Category:Disney television networks Category:Template documentation Category:Videos Category:Site administration Category:Help desk Category:Templates Category:Article stubs Category:Article management templates Category:Images Category:Infobox templates Category:Copyright Category:Community Category:Content Category:Category templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Site maintenance Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Infobox templates Category:Site administration